PD
by bells argy masen
Summary: Desde donde está, Finnick le escribe una carta a Katniss, con un solo proposito... ONE - SHOT


_**Los personjes son de Suzanne Collins y la trama me pertenece. Despues de ultimo capitulo de Sinsajo pero antes del epilogo, esta historia explicara un poco de "Los primeros Juegos del Hambre"**_

* * *

Entro a la casa, Johanna, Annie, el pequeño Finnick, Beetee, Haymitch y Peeta me siguen, Peeta esta tomándome de la mano, los chicos han venido a visitarnos y Haymitch, por primera vez desde que llego el licor hace unos días, esta completamente sobrio.

- ¿Y que tal va su vida de casados Peeta? – pregunta Johanna con un claro doble sentido en sus palabras.

- No estamos casados Mason, solo comprometidos, recuerda que faltan dos meses para la boda – le recuerdo soltando una carcajada.

- Pues si Katniss, apuesto que Johanna lo recuerda, pero viven como si estuvieran casados – replica Annie.

- Y duermen como si estuvieran casados – las chicas y Peeta sueltan una carcajada ante el comentario de Haymitch.

- Claro, claro, sigan riendo, solo te aviso Mellark que ya no vives conmigo y que nos casamos dentro de 5 años –.

Todos rien y Peeta me rodea la cintura con sus brazos, maldito tramposo, sabe que me es imposible enojarme con el ahora que traigo el anillo que me dio de un lado para otro.

- Bueno y ya que estamos en tu casa, invítanos algo llamitas – dice Johanna, hace unos meses me habría puesto histérica por el sobre nombre, pero ahora solo sonrio.

- Claro que mi prometida los invita a tomar algo ¿verdad Kat? – dice Peeta interfiriendo por primera vez en la conversación.

Yo solo asiento y todos nos dirigimos al comedor, Sae la Grasienta debe haber preparado ya la comida, cuando entramos, en la mesa nos encontramos con un paquete, todos nos acercamos con curiosidad y observamos el paquete por unos segundos, hasta que Annie solloza.

Volteamos a verla y sus manos le cubren el rostro.

- Es la letra de Finnick – dice antes de que preguntemos algo.

Veo la tarjeta, y en una perfecta letra que ya antes he visto, están escritas unas palabras:

_Para Katniss, la chica en llamas._

Tomo el paquete en mis manos y lo abro, dentro de el hay una bolsa que parece tejida y una carta.

Abro la carta y es la misma letra que la de la nota, Annie asiente y sin decir nada comienzo a leer.

_Hola Kat, quizá pienses que esto es una broma, si yo estuviera en tu lugar pensaría igual, pero no te costara nada leer lo que te tengo que decir._

_¿Sabes? He visto a mi hijo nacer, es precioso. Al principio tenia miedo de que el capitolio no considerara apta a Annie para criarlo y se lo llevaran de su lado, pero al ver que ella recuperaba la cordura por completo, me sentí feliz y supe que el pequeño Finnick estaría bien._

_También he visto a Annie enseñándolo a nadar y a pescar, me gustaría que tu le enseñaras a escalar arboles y a cazar, dile a Johanna que le de clases sobre como lanzar el hacha y adviértele a Peeta que no quiero que lo acerque a los pasteles._

Reimos a pesar de las lagrimas en nuestros ojos.

_Me gustaría que cuando el crezca, le cuentes la historia de la chica en llamas, de cómo inicio la rebelión, de que yo era amigo de esa chica, de cómo mori siendo un héroe, claro si no es muy exagerado, y no te olvides de contarle como nos conocimos._

_Recuerdo cuando yo creía que tu romance con Peeta solo era una mentira y no me creía nada, pero cuando chocó con el campo eléctrico y su corazón se paró, tu te pusiste histérica, como una loca, gritabas y llorabas, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que tu lo amabas al igual que el a ti, aunque en ese entonces tu no lo sabias._

Peeta y Johanna me miran sorprendidos, ellos no estuvieron presentes, el porque estaba "muerto" y ella porque luchaba lejos de ahí.

_Pero ¿sabes que?, me estoy poniendo melancólico, este no es del todo el motivo por el cual te envio esta carta._

_¿Qué demonios crees que estas haciendo Everdeen?_

Peeta me mira extrañado, al igual que todos los aquí presentes.

_No es bueno guardar rencores, Gale no tiene la culpa de la muerte de tu hermana, un pajarito de por aquí me conto lo que paso, y también me dijo que Coin tenia planeado todo, ella robo la idea de las bombas sin autorización, y a pesar de que Prim no estaba calificada insistió en mandarla al capitolio, al parecer a ella le convenia que no estuvieras en condiciones de oponerte a que ella tomara la presidencia._

_Es verdad, no te he contado, aquí me encontré con personas que dicen ser tus amigas, una de ellas se llama rue, quiere que sepas que te quiere y que sigas cantando porque ella siempre te escuchara desde aquí arriba, la otra se llama Madge, al parecer tu le vendias fresas, dice que te manda un abrazo muy fuerte y quiere que le digas a Gale que ella siempre lo quizo y siempre lo querra._

Sollozo muy fuerte, mi aliada, la pequeña rue tan semejante a un pajarillo y mi amiga Madge, tranquila, amable y valiente, el las ha visto, lo se porque nadie sabia lo de las fresas, solo Gale, ella y su familia, posiblemente Sae la Grasienta, nadie mas.

Jamas pensé que Madge sintiera algo por Gale, su trato siempre era malo hacia ella, pero claro, el amor no entiende de razones.

_También me encontré con otra chica del distrito 12, fue una de las finalistas en el vasallaje de los veinticinco, en los quincuagésimos juegos del hambre. _

_Su nombre es Maysilee Donner, sorprendentemente la tia de tu amiga, quiere que Haymitch sepa que estará eternamente agradecida por lo que hizo por ella en la arena y que se alegra de que el haya salido vencedor. _

Haymitch, por primera vez desde que lo conozco comienza a llorar ante la mension de su compañera de los juegos.

_Es muy raro ¿sabes?, no he visto a mags ni a boggs, dicen que posiblemente se deba a las edades, no hay nadie mayor que yo por aquí, algunos de mi edad, otros mas chicos, pero nunca mas grandes._

_Te he mandado esta carta, porque se que la leeras para nuestros amigos, y porque estoy seguro de eso dejare un mensaje especial para ti y para cada uno de ellos._

_Katniss: busca a Gale, perdónalo y olvida tus rencores, no pienses en cocinar al pequeño gatito y se muy feliz con Peeta, te lo mereces._

_Peeta: haz feliz a Kat, cuidala y quiérela como a nadie en el mundo, por cierto como lo dije antes, no quiero que acerques a mi hijo a tus pasteles._

Reimos por segunda vez desde que comenzamos a leer la carta, Peeta asiente divertido.

_Haymitch: no te puedo pedir que te alejes del alcohol, asi que sigue criando gansos, gallinas ni se te ocurra o morirán en tus manos, te aprecio mucho amigo._

_Beetee: me alegro de que sigas vivo, te aprecio y te extraño amigo._

_Johanna: amiga, me duele mucho ver como te haces daño a ti misma, quizá pienses que el Morphling es la mejor opción, pero no lo es, te quiero y te hecho de menos, dile a Gale que lo quieres y a Katniss que lo besuqueaste como una desquisiada, trata de ser feliz y no olvides que siempre estare para ti, escuchándote a pesar de que no me puedas ver_

_Annie: mi pequeña Annie, me encantaría poder besarte, abrazarte y estar contigo para siempre, no debería haber ido a esa misión, me arrepiento cada minuto que pasa sin que pueda tenerte a mi lado, en una bolsa esta un brazalete que he hecho para ti al igual que los regalos de los demás este tiene tu nombre._

_Finnick: mi adorado hijo, me hubiera encantado estar ahí cuando naciste, cuando diste tus primeros pasos, cuando dijiste mamá por primera vez, te quiero hijo, mas que a nada, cuando crezcas y quieras un abrazo mio dile a tu mami que te de uno de todos aquellos que le di yo a ella, si quieres hablar conmigo hazlo, cierra los ojos y cuéntame que te aflije, y si me extrañas lee esta nota y dile a Katniss que te cuente nuestras historias, te quiero hijo y me arrepiento de no poder estar ahí para ti._

_Los quiero a todos, quizá habrá mas cartas, quizá no, pero no olviden que siempre los estare escuchando y si aparezco en sus sueños es por algo, los ama:_

_Finnick Odair._

Nuestros ojos están inundados con lagrimas, la carta es real, abrazo a Annie y al pequeño Finn, al abrazo se unen los demas gimoteando, Johanna abre la bolsa y saca un brazalete con el nombre de Annie, un juguete para Finn, un collar para Johanna, una funda para cuchillo para Haymitch, una piedra marina para Peeta y una primrose hecha de una cuerda por sus hábiles manos: para mi.

- Dice algo mas en la carta – la voz de Beetee interrumpe el abrazo.

Tomo la carta y leo el pequeño y ultimo párrafo que hay en la carta:

_P.D. Ahora yo cuido a Prim aquí arriba, espero tu sigas haciendo lo mismo por Annie y mi pequeño, te extraño mucho Katniss y no sabes como me gustaría poder ofrecerte un azucarillo ahora mismo._

Caigo de rodillas en el suelo y mis sollozos se hacen aun mas fuertes, mi hermana esta siendo cuidada por mi amigo, ambos muertos.

- Buscare a Gale, por ti Finnick y por Prim – susurro abrazada a la carta.

Pero no es necesario ir a buscarlo, porque cuando el timbre suena y voy a abrir la puerta el esta ahí con una carta en la mano y al verme dice:

- Es de Prim –.


End file.
